Tomorrow is Another Day
by DarkAngelsSage
Summary: My first Alias fan fiction...a dance, and then some. I'm thinking about adding another chapter or so...let me know.


Disclaimer: I don't anything that has to do with Alias...and as I have very little money, suing won't get you much. Lol  
  
Authors Note: This is my first Alias fan fiction...I pretty much just wrote the story and then added in the names, so it could go for many different shows...r/r Probably not even PG 13, but R to be safe? Let me know what you think of the rating also.  
  
Tomorrow is Another Day by DarkAngelsSage  
  
  
His fingers made slow circles on her hip, as his other hand held her sweaty one.   
It was all she could do not to claim his lips as her own, as they swayed to the  
music. Around and around the room they danced, slow and silent.  
  
The other happy couples were invisible to the pair. They shared this haven with  
only themselves.  
  
The band started a faster song, and the enchantment of the previous one was  
broken.  
  
"Will you dance with me again?" he whispered in her ear, sending pleasant  
shivers up her spine.  
  
"If you can keep up." she intoned, and made her way to the middle of the dance  
floor, beckoning to him to follow. It would have been impossible for him not to  
heed that call.  
  
The song started off slow, but quickly picked up speed, and she was one with the  
rhythm. She was the beat. Her body gyrated in such perfect synchronization with  
the lyrics that others soon were entranced, and formed a circle around her.  
  
She called to him with her eyes again, for him to join her. And he obeyed. He  
could never refuse her.   
  
He matched his movements to hers, longing to be able to move with her lithe  
assuredness.  
  
Every time he advanced, she would retreat. A never ending cycle as the music  
played on.  
  
She started inching closer with every beat, until she was inches away from him,  
but they weren't touching. An invisible force held them apart. But as the beat  
infused their blood, and invaded, no, became their thoughts, they touched, and  
were as one with the music.   
  
Their hands traveled to places they wouldn't dare to in public normally, but as  
their dance was fast becoming more and more sensual, neither backed away,  
they rose and met the challenge set.  
  
The song stopped abruptly, and he found himself on his knees, gazing up at her  
wonderfully flushed face. He could feel her heat, and became aware of the  
raucous cheering surrounding them.  
  
He came to his feet and looked around at the many faces still circling them.  
  
"How was I?" He asked softly, facing her once again, and leaning close so she  
could hear him over the uproar.  
  
"You could use some improvement in some areas..." she teased, smiling at him  
coyly. "But we can work on that."  
  
He looked her up and down before answering, "What area's?"  
  
"Let's go someplace quiet." she replied, and was rewarded with a stunning smile.   
  
"You read my mind."  
  
He followed her out of the hot bar, and into a bedroom at the end of a dank  
hallway.  
  
As soon as he stepped into the poorly lit room, his mouth was attacked by two  
hungry lips.  
  
She guided his hands to her sides and placed her own on his head, attempting to  
draw him closer.   
  
His hands began to wander, exploring regions briefly known during their frenzied  
dance. He relished the soft groans he drew from her voluptuous lips.  
  
She threw her head back and allowed him access to her neck and  
more...southerly regions.  
  
Taking the invitation, he drew a line of kisses down her clavicle, ending in the  
delicious hollow of her throat.  
  
Do what to others as you would have them do unto you. And so she did, as she  
unbuttoned his shirt slowly, trailing light nips and licks in her wake.   
  
The process was slow, but sure. As clothing became scarce, the velocity in  
which it was removed rose to new levels.  
  
They made their way to the large plush bed that dominated the room. He laid her  
down softly, his eyes reflecting her feelings of love ten fold.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, afraid of what the answer might be.  
  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." was her reply.  
  
He let out the breath he had been holding, and smiled. No restrictions, no  
regrets. Pure and simple love.  
  
She returned his smile and once again staked out her claim of his body.  
  
Both were as synchronized as when dancing, the tempo rose, and beads of  
sweat glistened and fell from their heated bodies. Sheets were thrown aside in  
the attempts to gain more space for their feats of flexibility.   
  
The explosiveness of her release brought her to her knees, and he followed  
without question, overlapping her moans of ecstasy with his own.  
  
"...Sydney...I love you." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you too Vaughn." She replied breathlessly.  
  
"But we can't go on like this." she told him, catching his eyes with her own deep  
pools.   
  
"Remember this night...we can't ever be normal...it's always going to be in  
out-of-the-way-places...hiding..."  
  
"But at least we will Be." she told him, longing for him to agree.  
  
"We will be. Forever, and someday...we won't have to hide anymore."  
  
"Forever...promise me that." she begged, hugging him to her.  
  
He looked at the beautiful goddess that lay before him. He could never deny her  
anything she asked of him.  
  
"I'll be there for you, forever and always." he pledged, vowing never to forget that  
night.  
  
"And someday we won't have to hide it or risk our lives." She added, eyes  
roaming over the perfect body of a man that lay next to her.  
  
"Now, sleep. Tomorrow could be that day." He told her gently, wrapping her in  
his strong embrace.  
  
"Sleep..." she repeated, enveloping his lips in a passionate embrace. "Tomorrow  
is another day."  
  
  
  
-Angel 


End file.
